The Land Before Time XXVI: The Four Kinds Quest Part 2
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: When Deino realizes he's in trouble, he kills the Old One and frames Chomper for it. Some bad news about Pterano comes out. Littlefoot is banished for life from the valley, and Deino is made dictator, the mood is gloomy indeed. However, the Gang goes after Littlefoot. Meanwhile, Chomper heads to the Land of Mists to hide out. There he will have to decide what side he's on.
1. Chapter 3: When Dreams Die

**CHAPTER THREE: WHEN DREAMS DIE**

* * *

"You won't get away with your crime traitor!" yelled Topps at Chomper. He rushed at Andromeda. Chomper wouldn't let Andromeda get hurt.  
"Stay back Mr. Threehorn!" said Chomper.  
"I'm not going to let you get away you monster!" shouted Topps. "Not after you hurt her!"  
Chomper wouldn't let Topps hurt Andromeda. He hadn't meant to hurt the Old One. He didn't even recall attacking her. He'd blacked out. Gallim had said that he'd done it. Done what he hoped never to do.  
Topps charged at him. "I'm warning you..." said Chomper.  
"I've never been beaten yet. I've even fought Sharptooth once and gotten away. You won't win!" shouted Topps.  
Chomper, having lived with Threehorns, among others, for over an entire cold time, knew that they were most vulnerable around their back legs. Thus, he moved aside from the attack, grabbed Topps around his back legs, and hurled him into the air. He hit a rock.

"Topsy!" yelled Tria. She ran forward to attack Chomper, but Topps fell, and also took down rock bits with him. The rocks fell and knocked Tria out. Topps hit the ground and was knocked out too.

"You attacked my Dad and Tria!" shouted Cera. She came at him too. He grabbed a tree and sent it rolling at her. She had to move aside, allowing him to move further away.

"Please, I don't think Chomper would have done anything like this. I think Gallim is mistaken." said Ptero.

"Stay out of this Ptero!" shouted Ali's father.

Ali's father went to attack Chomper and Andromeda. Ptero believed them to be innocent. He felt that he had no choice. SNAP! He bit Ali's father.

"You traitor!" yelled Ali's father.

"They're in this together!" yelled Ali's mother.

"I should have known better than to trust a Sharptooth!" shouted Mama Flyer.

"You betrayed us! You won't get away from here!" yelled Grandpa Longneck. He ran at Chomper, swinging his tail. Chomper had seen a tactic his mother had used on Grandpa Longneck. He head butted the elderly Longneck in the chest, knocking him over. Grandma Longneck had run to help out, but Chomper quickly got her down too.

"Stop it!" yelled both Mama Flyer and Mama Swimmer. They went for Chomper together. Chomper grabbed Mama Swimmer and threw her away from him. Not enough to kill, but enough to protect himself. She hit Mama Flyer and the two were both knocked out.

Tippy's mother jabbed him in the foot with her spikes. "OUCH!" yelled Chomper. However, he knew how to beat a Spiketail too. He moved aside and flipped her over. He then let a tree branch on top of her.

Ali's mother came at him. "You attacked Clarice! How dare you?!" she shouted. She came at Chomper. Chomper didn't have to act on this one, as Andromeda, copying Chomper's head butting, was able to knock her over and knock the wind out of her. The two had defeated most of their enemies.

Pterano came at them to try and slow them down. Ptero, not wanting Chomper hurt, hit him. "You little traitor! I should have known better than to trust a Sharp Beak!" he snapped. Chomper hit him, not too hard though. Pterano was knocked out. The two Sharpteeth and the half-Sharptooth continued to try and flee the Great Valley.

Doc came at Chomper, Andromeda, and Ptero. "This ends now!" he shouted. He swung his tail at Andromeda. She fell over and collided with Ptero. Luckily, she didn't land on him, though both hit the ground. Doc moved to attack Andromeda with his foot.

"NO!" shouted Chomper. He acted with his heart. He struck Doc across the face with his clawed hands. Doc was cut worse than he had been by the Meanest Ever Sharptooth. Doc cried out in pain. Chomper pushed him over. Chomper noticed others coming toward him.

He ran. They chased him up Saurus Rock. In desperation, he, Andromeda, and Ptero pushed rocks at the coming herbivores. This caused rocks to come loose and Saurus Rock to crumble. The ancient landmark fell, rocks hitting many Great Valley residents and knocking them out. It was unlikely that Sharptooth himself could have done this much damage had he gotten into the Great Valley.

"Get them!" yelled Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, and Ali. Littlefoot also followed. Littlefoot wasn't sure what to think. It couldn't be!

Chomper, wanting to get away in time before others could get hurt, pushed rocks downhill, for they were on a hill, at the group. It slowed all of the gang down minus Littlefoot, who rammed through the rocks with his tail.

"I'll get him!" shouted Gallim. Gallim went after Chomper, Andromeda, and Ptero. Littlefoot followed him closely. Gallim came toward Chomper and the others. "I'm going to have to stop you! You've gone too far this time Chomper, or should I call you Silver Claw?" said Gallim.

"How do you know...?!" gasped Chomper.

"I have my ways. You've been keeping a lot of secrets." replied Gallim.

"So have you. Why didn't you tell the Great Valley you're a Fanged Flattooth?" asked Chomper.

"Fanged Flattooth?!" said Ptero incredulously.

"He eats meat." said Chomper.

Gallim leapt at Chomper. Chomper swung at him, trying to defend himself. Gallim moved aside though. He was quite a powerful attacker. He snuck underneath Chomper and knocked him over.

"I'm going to stop you once and for all! It's clear that you're attacking the dinosaurs of the Mysterious Beyond! You pretended to be nice to get close to them. You used your experiences in the Great Valley to learn Leaf Eater weaknesses!" shouted Gallim.

"Gallim stop!" It was Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, this Sharptooth is a traitor! I warned you about him! I thought that the death of your mother would have taught you!" said Gallim.

"Chomper can't be that kind of Sharptooth! I just can't believe it!" said Littlefoot.

"Believe it! He's guilty!" said Gallim. "I'm going to finish him!" shouted Gallim, moving to attack Chomper.

"NO!" shouted Littlefoot. He tail-whacked Gallim into a wall. Gallim was knocked out from the blow.

Chomper, Andromeda, and Ptero stared in shock that Littlefoot had attacked a Great Valley High Council member. "Come on!" said Chomper. He and the others went to the secret entrance to the Great Valley.

"I want to know what's going on." said Littlefoot sternly.

"I don't know. I just blacked out." said Chomper.

[To Be Continued]


	2. Chapter 5: Littlefoot on Trial

**CHAPTER FOUR: LITTLEFOOT ON TRIAL**

* * *

 **Note: LBT 23-25 are being revamped. Sorry for the confusion. Stuff is being moved around.**

"Littlefoot, I must ask why you helped the Sharptooth Chomper escape after he hunted the Old One." said Gallim sternly.

"He wasn't hunting. She tried to kill Andromeda, whom he loved. He didn't mean to hurt her. It was an accident." said Littlefoot angrily.

"There were multiple witnesses that saw him about to bite into her." replied Gallim, staring at Littlefoot with a look of annoyance.

"I don't know what happened." said Littlefoot defensively.

"I'll tell you then. I'd warned you that he would be dangerous. That Sharpteeth went after Leaf Eaters when they got older. That could easily have been you." said Gallim in the tone of a parent telling off a five-year old.

"I cannot say what happened. We're not friends anymore. He'd lied to me many times." said Littlefoot.

"Then you must help us find him!" came a voice. It was Bron. Littlefoot noticed strong anger in his father's eyes.

"I want that accursed Sharptooth found and dealt with. I'd thought that the one that killed Arianna was the worst of the worst. I was wrong. Chomper is far worse. He tricked us into letting us in. He no doubt meant harm all along. He's even hunted you twice! He shed Leaf Eater blood right here in the Great Valley itself! He's the biggest coward of them all!" said Bron, anger mounting.

"I don't know about Chomper. But I do know one thing. He's no coward!" snapped Littlefoot back at his own father.

"He's a Sharptooth. He killed a Leaf Eater. That's enough for me. Now, help me get him so that I can get the pleasure of vengeance that I wasn't able to personally get when I lost my wife. Sharpteeth the biggest menace ever to our kind!" said Bron, his voice full of hate.

"He didn't mean it. And you're wrong about Sharpteeth being the biggest menace!" said Littlefoot, staring his father square in the eyes.

"What is it then?" said Bron, huge skepticism in his tone.

"Separation of the kinds. We've been our own worse menace!" said Littlefoot, his voice full of conviction of the the truth he was stating.

"How could that be worse than Sharpteeth!" said Bron, very doubtful.

"I've seen it myself. My friends and I came upon a two herds at an oasis. Because they were of different kinds, they wouldn't share. They each had what the other needed. But because of their differences they wouldn't share. So they chose to die slowly rather than admit that they were different but that they were ok and to share. We left, agreeing to work together. They, they died because they wouldn't do that. I've also seen over the cold times that Sharpteeth aren't so different from us." said Littlefoot. Many looked at him with shock, and quite a few anger. "It's true. They can show love and be loved. Though the love we've shown them makes it seem that we almost deserve to be eaten." said Littlefoot.

"How dare you?!" came the voices of several Leaf Eaters.

"No, it's true! All Chomper wanted was a friend. But he just got mistrust from us. We barely trusted him, even as a kid." said Littlefoot, his tone become more personal and passionate as he confronted the Council.

"He deserved it! He's betrayed us!" shouted Mama Flyer.

"Ask yourself this Pyra, who is worse, the Sharptooth who was born a Sharptooth and cannot change it or the Leaf Eater who got saved from mud by him yet still voted to keep him out of the Great Valley?" Littlefoot asked, staring at her.

"But you saw what he did!" she shouted, feeling that she had to justify herself, for the truth of his words stung her. She had protected her hatred of Sharpteeth for what they had done to her beloved mate Don onto Chomper, not caring to give him a chance as he was an adult Sharptooth, and she'd vowed that she'd never let any adult Sharpteeth into the Great Valley. "He proved himself evil!"

"Evil? It's in his nature to hunt us, but he's refused for so long. I think the anger at the Old One for trying to kill Andromeda almost caused him to cave." said Littlefoot.

"He's in love with a member of the Valley of Sharpteeth. They're our sworn enemies! He can't be good!" shouted Ali's mother.

"What happened was over 100 cold times ago!" shouted Littlefoot back.

"It doesn't matter! They're still bad!" shouted Ali's mother.

"What does that make us then? We attacked them in their sleep. I suppose that it's ok to do that but not hunt for food!" he shouted, angry at the hypocrisy of it all.


	3. The Bellydragger and the Sharp Beak

**CHAPTER ?: THE BELLYDRAGGER AND THE SHARP BEAK**

* * *

(Note to self: Put the bit below before the tilda stuff into a previous chapter when you write it.)

Ptero, his girlfriend, Chomper, and Andromeda stared at Dil and Ichy. Chomper recognized them. "You tried to kill my friends and I before!" he said angrily.

"Yes, we did. A couple of times." said Dil.

"I see that you aren't with them now. What's a matter, they turn on you now that you're big?" laughed Ichy.

"It's complicated. It was an accident. They don't believe that I didn't mean it. Only Littlefoot thought that possibly I might be innocent and even he said 'Fine, go be a Sharptooth then. That's what you're best at!'" said Chomper.

"Flatteeth are animals." said Ichy.


	4. Chapter ?: The Circle of Life

**CHAPTER ?: THE CIRCLE OF LIFE**

* * *

 _"I didn't want this, but I had no choice." "We always have a choice." - Flint Marco/Sandman and Peter Parker/Spider Man, Spider Man 3_

Littlefoot came across Sharptooth eggs. He knew what they would grow into when they got older: Leaf Eater killers. He'd already made that mistake with Chomper, not believing he could kill a Leaf Eater. But he'd been wrong. He had a thought cross his mind: crush them!

Meanwhile, in the Land of Mists, Chomper was alone. Dil, Ichy, Andromeda, Guido, and Guido's girlfriend were all together. He knew that they all were worried about him. The Combined Pack wasn't the only group worried about him. He was also very worried about himself.

The dying form of the Old One went across his mind. It haunted him, what he'd done. Silver Claw said **You knew boy that it was only a matter of time. That this day would come. Now accept what the Circle of Life has set before you!** "But, I don't want that. I want something else." said Chomper out loud to himself. **You must hunt. You were born that way. You can't change it.** said Silver Claw. "I can always change what I hunt. I'm in control of my life. Nobody else." said Chomper out loud.

His stomach growled. He'd eaten very poorly while being on the run. His appetite had gone up with all of the stress being put upon him. Being on the run and being married sure drained one's appetite. Plus, he now led a pack, albeit a small one. He now had leadership responsibilities.

He saw a duckbill nearby. He didn't see Chomper. An idea crossed Chomper's head. He grimaced at the thought of what his mind was telling him. What did the creature do to me? Chomper thought. **You need to eat. You are not committing evil if you do this.** said Silver Claw.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot stared at the Sharptooth eggs. The urge to crush them was strong. They would be his enemies someday. He'd already gotten himself banished for sticking up for Sharpteeth. No Ali. No hope for his herd. The only thing he seemed to have that seemed to give him hope was that he could catch the mysterious Terror of the Mysterious Beyond and set things right.

Sharpteeth had to hunt. They had to take lives. He, as a Leaf Eater, didn't. Yet, he'd already done so, out of necessity, of course. Leaf Eaters killed Sharpteeth all the time. They had families to protect after all. Would crushing these eggs be murder or a justified act to protect Leaf Eaters?

Meanwhile, Chomper's mouth began to water as he stared at the Flattooth. He knew that he had liked the taste of Flattooth meat. His mother and father had hunted Flatteeth many times. It couldn't be wrong if he did it too, could it? In this mist, he could easily win.

He'd already killed a Flatttooth before after all, albeit by mistake. This time it would be deliberate, but still, it would be of necessity, wouldn't it?

He moved silently toward the duckbill, his hunger starting to control his mind. He really hoped he could get this over with without being noticed. He didn't think he could go through with it if the duckbill started to beg for his life. He paused. I can't be doing this. Why am I doing this? he thought. **Remember what the Longneck that you once thought was your friend said.** said Silver Claw smugly.

"Fine, go be a Sharptooth then! It's what you're best at!" The voice came through his head. The Flattooth that he thought was his best friend in the whole world and who hadn't understood that he hadn't meant to kill the Old One, that, if he could have had his way, he'd have died in her place, just as he'd have, if he could have, died in Arianna's place. It seemed that Littlefoot would no longer be his friend. He couldn't count on him wanting to remain friends after this. Even Ruby had turned on him. He'd had to leave the Valley of Sharpteeth too. He'd sure given a lot for others and had nothing, it seemed, to show for it in return.

What if Littlefoot **was** right. What if this was what he was meant to do? What would he prove by continuing to resist it? He decided to follow Littlefoot's advice. It looked like it would be the end of Chomper and he'd be Silver Claw forever.

He crept slowly and silently toward the unsuspecting duckbill. Unfortunately, he moved into moonlight and he cast a shadow on the ground. The duckbill saw it.

"Sharptooth!" he yelled. The creature ran. Chomper hotly pursued. The duckbill ran across shallow water. Chomper pursued him, splashing water as he ran. He was gaining on the duckbill. The duckbill ran and saw that he was near rock walls. He tried to turn around and ran a short distance, not looking where he was going. He ran into something and fell over. He looked up to see Chomper there. Chomper felt elated. He could soon have a meal, a filling meal.

The duckbill stared at Chomper. Chomper could see the fear in his eyes. Chomper licked his lips, imagining what the duckbill might taste like. Chomper was at a threshold in his life. If he crossed it, he could **never** take it back and very likely could never go back at all.

The duckbill moved backward, fear in his eyes. Chomper gazed at him. His red eyes stared at the Flattooth, or was it the animal? That was how Dil and Ichy had gotten over it. But could he call those he always viewed as his equals, his friends, animals, merely to justify eating them?

The duckbill tried to climb a tree. He wasn't a good climber but, facing what seemed certain death if he stayed on the ground, he went up. Silver Claw was controlling Chomper now. SNAP! Chomper bit right underneath him. The duckbill gasped in alarm. He climbed higher. Chomper struck the tree above the duckbill. A branch fell, taking the duckbill to the ground. The branch pinned the duckbill down. Chomper moved over him. **Very good, boy. You've caught your dinner.** said Silver Claw approvingly to him.

"No! Oh no!" yelled the duckbill. He was terrified and his face had a look of utter terror on it. Chomper looked down at what could be the first Flattooth he'd ever successfully hunted. **You know what to do boy. It's just with a Flattooth this time.** said Silver Claw. Chomper wasn't ready to do that...yet. He decided to move slower and think it over.

With quick maneuvering, he seized the duckbill. He lifted him into the air. The duckbill began to scream. "NO! Please! I don't want to die!" he cried. And I want to be healthy enough to be with my wife and others. We can't both have what we want, now can we? I've given so much for many cold times. When is it going to be my turn to get what I want? Chomper thought.

The duckbill looked up into his red eyes. He saw sorrow, but he also saw hunger. The duckbill wondered if this was the face of death itself. He had a beautiful wife and two children. What would they say when he didn't come home? Did this Sharptooth care or did he just care about getting meals? He wasn't afraid of what would come after death, but he knew his poor family would be so devastated by his end. He looked at Chomper with strong hatred.

"YOU EVIL CREATURE! YOU AND YOUR KIND ARE A BLIGHT UPON THE EARTH! YOU HAVE NO VALUE EXCEPT TO PICK US OFF!" shouted the duckbill angrily at him. No value? I've been kind to many. However, these teeth of mine weren't made to eat leaves like yours can. Do you think that, if I could eat leaves, I'd be doing this? Chomper thought angrily.

Chomper's stomach growled. He moved the duckbill against a wall and held him there. The duckbill squirmed, fighting to get away. However, Chomper was very strong. With a strong push, he knocked the wind right out of the duckbill.

Chomper had taken lives before, many times. It was, after all, the curse one had of being born only able to eat meat. However, he felt pity for the poor duckbill before him. The creature had green eyes and had a kind face. It wasn't like he was a wicked creature whom the world would be better without.

Littlefoot, meanwhile, stared at the cute speckles on the eggs. "It's hard to believe that something so cute could grow to be so deadly." he said aloud. He knew that they could kill someone's mother. Or someone's great-great aunt. He moved forward, feeling that maybe he should do this. That he had to. That it was part of the Circle of Life. On the other hand, if he did this, he could **never** take it back.

Perhaps this is part of the Circle of Life. Flatteeth die. I live. Chomper thought. "Oh my poor wife! How will she take this? My poor children, what will they do without their father?" said the duckbill, starting to cry. Chomper felt a pang of sorrow. He recalled Ruby and how she had cowered before him, expecting him to take away her future: her future family. He recalled Littlefoot, who had had to grow up without his mother. Poor Petrie, who had lost his father to Sharpteeth. And now, he thought of poor Ali, who had lost her great-great aunt to none other than himself. He had always believed that doing something like this, at least on purpose, was wrong, at least for him. He had come to accept that it was fine for other Sharpteeth to do it, yet, he had never included himself among that group.

Yet, now it wasn't so clear cut anymore. If he was hungry all the time now, what kind of husband could he be to his beloved Andromeda? What kind of leader would he be to the Combined Pack? Also, as he thought of his own future, he wondered what kind of father would he be. Future generations of Sharpteeth would be affected by what he did right now at this moment.

He imagined a young purple son talking to Andromeda. "I want to be with Daddy!" he said, pulling on Andromeda. "Daddy is ill." said Andromeda to her son. "Why?" asked his imaginary son. "Because, he won't hunt Flatteeth. He's always hungry. I'm sorry your father is ill so often." said Andromeda. His imaginary son wept. His wife came to him and looked at him, sorrowfully. "Chomper, I hate to see you like this. Why can't you hunt Flatteeth? Do it for your boy!" she said. She too was crying.

Chomper's mind returned to the present. Could he do that to a future child: put his own selfish desire to not hunt Flatteeth ahead of what he needed to be as a father? After all, his family should be his top priority, in spite of what that might mean for Flatteeth. He turned to stare at the duckbill. He needed to do some serious thinking. If he acted to kill, it would be permanent: the creature would be dead and could not come back.

If he acted, a duckbill family would be devastated. If he didn't, on the other hand, a Sharptooth family, his to be exact, would be having the father and husband, him, not around as much as was his duty. It seemed that nature had placed a sickening choice before him where neither route would avoid pain. What choice would he make?

Littlefoot, meanwhile, had his foot raised, ready to crush the eggs. He halted. It didn't seem right. They hadn't attacked him yet after all. He moved away. Killing them like this wasn't him.

He turned and gasped. "Mother?" he said, staring at the shadow he saw on the canyon wall. It moved closer. It looked like his mother. But she was dead. "Who's there?" he said. It wasn't his mother. It was somebody else. Somebody he never thought he'd see again: Ali! His heart leapt. There was hope for his herd yet!

"Ali!" he said. "Oh Littlefoot!" she said. She ran to him and the two kissed. They put their necks around each other in an embrace. "We are here too. We are. We are." said Ducky. The others had come. He felt so glad. "I've got to get the Terror of the Mysterious Beyond by dawn on my Star Day. Or else the world is doomed." he said. They gasped.

Meanwhile, Chomper stood there, his claws raised. One swipe, and it would be over. The Flattooth had shut his eyes. Chomper knew that it wasn't murder to kill to eat. "I hope you won't hate me if I do this. After all, I do need food too. I've tried to remain off of Flatteeth. However, I'm always hungry." said Chomper.

The duckbill gasped and opened his eyes. "You can talk?!" he said incredulously. "Yes, I learned Leaf Eater." said Chomper. The duckbill said "I cannot imagine what it must be like to have to kill to eat. I have mixed feelings on this." said the duckbill. "So do I." said Chomper. "As for hating you if you do this, I doubt I'll be doing much of anything if you do it." said the duckbill. Chomper chuckled. The duckbill had a sense of humor. "If this was just me, I'd forgive you easily. But, oh, my poor family." said the duckbill, tears dripping from his eyes.

Now was the moment. He moved forward, poised to kill. The duckbill cowered.

Tears dripped from Chomper's eyes. "Why did I have to be born a Sharptooth? Why?" he wailed. **Do it!** Silver Claw said angrily. I can't. he thought. **You are a Sharptooth. This is what you were born to do. Now do it!** said Silver Claw. I decide what path I take. thought Chomper. **In time it won't hurt you anymore. Best to start now.** said Silver Claw.

He felt that he had to. He held the duckbill firmly with one claw and raised the other in the air to strike. "I guess this is the end!"moaned the duckbill miserably. It would be the end of Chomper. Everything Littlefoot had hoped for was about to go away forever. Yet Chomper had to think of his own life now. His heart misgave him, yet he felt it was necessary. **Fulfill your destiny!** said Silver Claw.

He was within an inch of sending the duckbill into the afterlife when he heard a voice inside his head. It wasn't Silver Claw. "Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely." This one sounded like a female. It sounded so kind and sweet. His heart told him NOT to go through with it. Having heard the words of Mama Longneck from Littlefoot, Chomper suspected he knew whom it was that said that. He couldn't go against her. He realized that perhaps he was meant to be special. If he crossed this line, he'd leave a future Littlefoot weeping over the death of a family member. He didn't have to do this. He HAD a choice.

He couldn't do it. Not now. He still hoped to be friends with Flatteeth. There had to be something else he could hunt. Something, deep within him, told him there was.

"Go home to your family. I'm going to spare you. I cannot do this to your family. I'll find something else to eat." said Chomper. He freed the duckbill, who, obviously expecting to die, was shocked that he was given another chance at life. The duckbill moved away past him. Chomper heard him mutter "Thank you." as he moved away. At last, he had been thanked! At last, the Leaf Eaters appreciated what he had done for them. But now, was it still too late? He didn't know.

As he headed back to the others and saw them, he saw it: Egg Stealers, Domeheads, evil Flyers, and Bothteeth were coming after them. "Kill them!" yelled a Domehead. It looked like he might be getting a meal after all. That is, if they survived.


End file.
